Standing in the Rain
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: She always felt left out because she is nothing compared to her. Daiyako.


**Sunrisepainter: **_Standing in the Rain_

* * *

Title: Standing in the Rain

Fandom: Digimon Adventures Zero

Genre: Romance, Comfort

Language: English

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K+

Characters:

Miyako Inoue (16)

Daisuke Motiyama (15)

Hikari Yagami, _just mentioned_ (15)

Ken Ichijouji,_ just mentioned_ (16)

Pairing: Daiyako

Summary: She always felt left out because she is nothing compared to_ her_. Daiyako.

* * *

Standing in the Rain

First there were just a few raindrops falling. Soon it became purring rain and at last she felt like she was standing right under a waterfall. But she didn't care. She just stood there and stared.

At the spot where he had been standing a few minutes before. When he told her it was over. The rain just started when he told her that he would leave know. And then he was gone and her world crashed like a mirror. No one there to pick up the peaces of her broken heard. No one to trust. No one. Just the rain and her.

Although her day couldn't have started better. It seemed to become a sunny day and she was excited to meet her boyfriend Ken Ichijouji.

They had been going out for two years now and she felt as happy as on the day where they confessed their love for each other. It was perfect. He was perfect.

Caring, kind, smart, popular, sweet, handsome, sensitive, talented...everything she ever wanted. He told her that he would never leave her and she believed him. Although she had been jealous sometimes, because they were so much girls that admired him for who he was, he never had made her feel like she wasn't something special. He had cared for her and the hours they've spent together was like one day in heaven.

Today he took her to a fancy restaurant. It all had gone well. They talked. And laughed. Ad hugged. And kissed.

But suddenly he seemed to look a little distracted. Like he had been somewhere else. When he walked her home, she had gently asked him, what he was thinking. Then he had stopped and faced her with an unreadable look in his eyes. She had felt really awkward.

Then he told her that he was thinking about them. Their relationship. How he figured out that he wasn't in love with her. That he loved someone else. Hikari Yagami. Her best friend. But he knew that she was unreachable for him, because she was in love with Takeru Takaishi. But he couldn't be with Miyako always thinking about someone else, so he wouldn't lie to her any longer. And then he told her the whole truth. That she was a nice girl but sometimes to nervous and overtorqued. He couldn't handle it any longer and that she had to move on with another guy who was not as calm as him. Then he spun around and went away. Left back a desperate Miyako who was unable to move.

Now, some minutes after their break up, silent tears were rolling over her cheek and falling on the ground. Mixed with raindrops. She could have cried a river. Maybe she already did. She lost her feeling of time. Her whole body was just numb. And the raindrops kept falling on her head. She didn't care. She didn't even care her hear and clothes getting wet.

"Hikari", she whispered the name of her friend like she was her worst enemy. Miyako couldn't help but feeling kind of jealous, because Hikari was perfect in many ways. She was the calm girl with huge brown eyes and the heart on the right spot. She was nothing compared to her. Every boy she knew was crazy about the sweet Hikari Yagami. Daisuke Motiyama was crushing on her since he first saw her. Koushiro Izumi couldn't stop stuttering when she was in the same room. Her boyfriend Takeru would have done everything to her. If she told him to jump down a bridge (which she never ever would try), he would have done it just to make her happy. Even her own brother couldn't resist her.

And Miyako felt like she was the biggest nerd on earth when Hikari was next to her. She was a little bit taller and in contrast to Hikaris brown, shiny, perfect hair, her own purple curls were always in a mess. And the glasses made it even worse. She had to face it: She could never keep up with a girl like Hikari.

"Miyako?"

She shrieked when she her a familiar voice saying her name behind her. But she didn't move. Didn't even look who it was.

"Why are you standing in the rain? Isn't it could? You could become ill."

She knew exactly who this voice belonged to, but she wasn't in the mood to answer him. She hoped if she didn't react he would get bored and leave her alone. But unfortunately he was one of the stubborn one's. Even if someone show him that he was absolutely not welcome, he didn't give up.

He walked in front of her, so he could look her in the eyes. He looked down on her and his face fell.

"Whoa, Miyako! What happens? Why are you crying?"

Suddenly she felt that she was able to move again and how anger flashed through her veins.

"It's none of your business, Daisuke. Just leave me alone!"

"But you seemed to be really down, maybe I can cheer you up", he smiled warmly at her.

Now she was confused. Her and Daisuke had never got along very well. Every time they started a conversation it ended up in a huge argument with shouting and slamming doors. Most of the time they argued about stupid and an unnecessary things, but it was the way their friendship went.

Not in a million years Miyako would ever admit that she enjoyed arguing with him. It was good to let out all the anger of her day and it was fun. After it she felt kind of relaxed and free.

"Why would _you_ want to cheer _me_ up?"

"Because you're my friend", he told her simply.

"Yeah, but did you forget that the last time we talked, you were calling me a self – centered, loud and totally bothersome drama queen?", she snapped back.

"Well, you are a drama queen, but in this case I think it must be serious, because normally I can hear you cry a hundred miles away", he said.

She bit her bottom lip. No, he was the last person she would talk with about what just happened, but she couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

"He told me that he isn't in love with me anymore and that he loves someone else. I mean, it was the best day ever and then – bam! - everything changes just because he can't stay with me any longer. Just because he is love with _her_. That isn't fair! He could have been honest right from the start, but instead he just _pretend_! Can you believe this? I feel like a complete fool", she blurted out and the tears streamed down her face again. She felt embarrassed to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help herself.

"Okay, first calm down, Miyako", Daisuke said and put his hands on her shoulders, "just breathe."

He looked her straight in the eyes and for a moment she was concerned. But then she really calmed down. Her breath got regular again and finally she closed her eyes to take one deep breath.

"And now tell me the whole story. I think it's Ken you were talking about, isn't it?"

She nodded and then started to tell him everything. Although he wasn't as close to her as Cody or Hikari, she felt very relieved to tell someone. It was like she wasn't alone with her pain and that was the most important reason to go on telling.

When she got to the part where Ken told him his feelings towards Hikari, she stopped for a moment to look at him. Daisuke kept a straight face. She wondered about it but then she kept on talking.

When she ended he looked very thoughtfully. There was an awkward silence until he looked up and put his hand back on her shoulder.

"I am sorry for you. Really, I am. I never believed that Ken could be like this. Although he is my best friend, he hasn't deserve you."

"You just saying that", she mumbled and looked on her feed.

"What make you think of that? Have I ever been a liar? I mean what I say", he explained, "you're a awesome person, Miyako. And although sometimes we are fighting and stuff like that, I think you're unique."

She blushed a little and laughed nervously:

"You're kidding. You can't be serious about this."

"Why should I kidding? I already told you that I am not a liar. I mean, maybe you never realized it, but there are many guys at school who would have trade with Ken. Not because he's popular or the smartest kid in Tokyo. No. Just because he is...was dating you."

"No, you're wrong. It must be Hikari you're talking about", she disagreed.

He chuckled and shook his head. Sparky raindrops flew in all directions.

"I would never compare you to a girl like Hikari, because you so not like her."

Her face fell. She knew that he was just kidding. Of course she was not like Hikari. And Daisuke knew it, he had to, because he was in love with the brunette girl.

"You're better then them. Because you're strong and fragile at the same time. Bitter and sweet. Smart. Funny. Self – confident. Pretty. Cool....", when he stopped, her cheeks burned like fire. She didn't expect this. And he seemed neither, because suddenly he turned around as if he said to much.

"Y-you th-think I-I am p-pretty?", she stuttered.

"Well...", he said quiet and faced her again with a blank expression on his face, "....yeah. When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"Uhm..."

"Because you are pretty. Hikari is adorable, but you're gorgeous", now it was his turn to blush. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks a lot, Dai. You make me feel all better."

"Hey, I said I will cheer you up and by the way: Since when do you call me Dai?"

"Uhm, if you don't like it, I-", but he interrupted her.  
"It's okay with me, as long as if I can call you Miya", he smiled widely.

"Sure", she shrugged her shoulders. They smiled and got lost in each others eyes. When Daisuke realized it, he cleared his throat.

"I think it's still raining...."

"Oh, I totally forget about it", she told him and run a hand through her wet hair.

"It would be clever to get somewhere dry, don't you think? What about I invite you to drink a hot cacao with me. Behind that corner is a small coffee shop."

"That would be great", she smiled at him.

"So, let's go", without thinking about what he did, he took her hand and led her around the corner.

Miyako looked at their hands. Maybe Daisuke wasn't as foolish and dull as she ever believed. He actually made her feel better.

She didn't waste _any_ thought about Ken, Hikari or breaking up. There was just her, Daisuke and a million raindrops. Maybe standing in the rain wasn't as bad, when there was someone else who you were standing with.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
